Hospital
Hospital is the second chapter in Outlast: Whistleblower. Summary Upon waking up, Waylon rips his arms from their restraints, and, after a few seconds, the power turns off. A patient in the cell next to him is then brutally murdered by The Walrider as he watches. With images from the Morphogenic Engine still flickering in his vision, Waylon then retrieves a mounted camcorder for his own use. A Variant enters and unlocks his cell, allowing Waylon to escape. Once he exits the room and walks into the plastic-wrapped hallways, he encounters The Walrider, who attacks him until he flees. Upon evading him, Waylon finds himself in a room with several other Variants, who are stabbing a doctor on a table; they offer to let Waylon stab him as well. When he expresses reluctance, the lead Variant gives Waylon the chance to leave, so he does. As he exits, he's confronted by another Variant, and runs through a few rooms to escape through an air vent; as he's crawling through the vent, he hears officers discussing a radio that can be used to contact help, and decides to attempt to find and use it. He drops into a room, enters a hall, and follows it to an airlock operation room. A doctor (who masquerades as a patient upon realizing Waylon isn't security) is inside, and, when Waylon opens a door to attempt to help him, a Variant comes in and beats the doctor to death. Waylon goes through the first airlock, climbs atop the plastic passageways in order to pass an area with a broken airlock, and then lands. As he continues traveling, he finds a kitchen, where he witnesses a Variant eating the organs of a man whose head is being cooked in a microwave; upon moving closer, the microwaved head explodes, covering Waylon in blood spatter. As he continues, he encounters a body handcuffed to a door, effectively locking it. He climbs over a doorway in search of the key, only to have the cannibal chase him. After finding and returning with the key, he opens the door and enters the crematorium. Upon walking past a door, the cannibal ambushes him, knocking the door in, and overpowering Waylon. In an attempt to kill Waylon, they struggle with a small electrical surgical saw, until the cannibal gives up. Exclaiming, "You stay there. And cook," he throws Waylon into a furnace. Waylon escapes by punching out a rear wall. Climbing up an old shaft, he reaches the top, enters a maze of corridors, and encounter the cannibal once again. Running, he escapes, only to pass an airlock, flooded with gas, to witness a man dying inside. Deciding to open the airlock, Waylon goes around, meets the cannibal, and escapes through an air vent. The vent breaks, and he escapes from another room through a tight squeeze. Moving throughout several airlocks and laboratories, Waylon once again escapes the cannibal, turning off the gas that is overflowing the airlocks, and then returns. Once disabling all of the airlocks' gas valves, Waylon runs out to the Recreation Area. Video Walkthrough Notes and Documents *If I Die is automatically acquired at the beginning of the game when Waylon picks up the camcorder. *A Radio in the Prison can be acquired by recording a conversation between a security guard and a Murkoff executive regarding a radio. *The Doctors are Sick can be acquired by recording a doctor being beaten to death in an airlock. *Resignation of Waylon Park can be found in the back of the room, located right from Hospital's main doors. *In the Cannibal's Kitchen can be acquired by filming Frank Manera exploding a man's head in a microwave. *Gender Selection in Mount Massive Contractors can be found in a next room after picking up a key from a dead guard. *God and Family can be found behind a desk, after escaping from the furnace. *Varying Effects can be acquired by recording a Variant dunking a doctor's head into a toilet bowl. *Lesser Known Ecological Aspects of Humanity can be found in a dark room to the right of the larger hallway accessed after seeing a man in the airlock pleading Waylon to turn off the gas. *Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Frank Manera can be found on a desk, in one of the lab rooms where a security guard is hiding in the corner. Achievements/Trophies *'Gas Leaker' (50 /Bronze ) - Turn off the gas. Trivia *There are several buttons accompanying the cremation ovens and each one can be activated. *An occasional glitch can occur for the camcorder's HUD to remain in the player's field of view if the said equipment is left active when triggering the scripted event in the crematorium. *The operating theater at the beginning of the chapter was partly reused from the demo level featured in the first trailer of Outlast.Outlast - Official Trailer from Red Barrels (Full version) on youtube.com References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower chapters